


My Mystic Dialogue Prompts!

by ReformedTsundere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue prompts, F/M, Fluff, Not a bunch to tag yet!, RFA Guest Appearances, Specific Tags for Each Chapter Will Be In Chapter, Wedding, Wedding Nerves, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: Dialogue Prompts sent to me on Tumblr for Mystic Messenger.Tags and Rating subject to change!





	1. "I know its early, but you have to see this sunrise." - 707/MC

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at reformedtsundere.tumblr.com !!

MC is devilishly comfortable, wrapped in a light duvet and a hoodie, yellow and black, one size too big. She is comfortable and asleep. That is, of course, until her shoulder is jostled. Once. Twice. A third time followed by a whisper of her name, coaxing her out of the deep depths of slumber.

“…c … MC… Babe, wake up,” each word is just a little louder than the last as the remaining bit of sleep fog sloughs away from her mind and conscious sensation drags itself back into her body. MC can tell that it’s early and she doesn’t have to open her eyes yet to know. The space just behind her brow hurts and her nose is clogged. Both are tell-tale signs she’s been woken before she should have been.

Regardless of how cute her boyfriend might look, crimson hair mussed up, half squinting without his glasses and sleep shirt delightfully rumpled, the moment MC gets feeling back in her arms, she’s going to kill him. She thinks he can tell what’s on her mind because of his expression, once excited but soft, turns hesitant and placating.

 _ **“I know its early, but you have to see this sunrise.”**_  His lips are curling up in a smile and she’s made up her mind. He’s dead. After, of course, she humors him and sees the sunrise. 

Groaning, MC lifts herself from the warm cocoon of blankets and pulls the hoodie closer around her chest, Seven’s sweatpants hang off her and catch her toes every few steps it takes to get to the window, but they’re too comfortable to change out of so she doesn’t. Instead, she uses it as an excuse to lean heavily into the taller frame of her lover.

She has to admit, once they’re at the large window, it truly is a sight to wake up to. The horizon is painted in pastel pinks and oranges, dark blue at the very top of the skyline, fading into softer hues as it meets the highest peaks in the distance. Seven is behind her, large, warm hands skimming from her shoulders, past her elbows to catch her own, long fingers tangles between hers.

His head rests atop hers and she catches his reflection in the clear glass of the window. His eyes are shut peacefully and he looks relaxed as he cradles her against his chest.

Sure. The sunrise is beautiful. But it’s never the first thing she longs to see in the morning. Something tells her, it might be the same for Seven as well…


	2. "I used to think of you as somebody that would never hurt me" - Zen/MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Angst, Zen focuses more on acting than his girlfriend, Neglect, Relationship Neglect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me at reformedtsundere.tumblr.com !!

It was unnoticeable at first. Little moments that would come and go so quickly and infrequently they were undetectable to MC in ways that they seemed to be to other people. They built and built and built until finally, the day came it was too much…

“Isn’t Zen supposed to be here?” Yoosung had asked from the other side of a diner table, hand clasped around his drink glass and looking between MC and the door. 

“He’s just running behind on a shoot,” MC offered as a way of explanation, a smile on her face that seemed more and more forced as the weeks went by. Yoosung saw through the tight up-pull of his friend’s lips and signed, a frown etching deep in his face.

“That’s like, the third time this month we were supposed to meet up and he hasn’t made it,” the blonde said.

“It’s not like he’s not coming, he’s just running behin-”

“Did he even text you that or are you just making excuses for him?” Yoosung cutting her off was a bit like a slap but it held the effect he wanted. The smile slipped off of MC’s face and was replaced with a downcast expression. He didn’t receive a response but he knew the answer already. A pang went through his heart. MC looked… she looked so lonely.

They spent a little while longer in the diner, eating a silent lunch before parting. Yoosung left her with a few words before leaving. He said she should talk to him, that it wasn’t alright, him spending all his time away and not letting her know what was going on. MC said she’d do it and started making her way back to her and Zen’s shared apartment.

The silver-haired man didn’t return until well into the night. He hadn’t texted or called to tell MC where he’d been if it was practice or something else. When he walked in the door he didn’t even apologize for not making it to the lunch with Yoosung.

Zen hardly mumbled a hello as he passed MC on the couch and she felt a boiling begin in her blood.

 ** _“I used to think of you as somebody that would never hurt me,”_**  it was a hot breath, seething words fanned over her lips as she glared down at her lap.

“Hmm?” Came a half listening mumble in response, Zen kept walking to the shower, his steps shuffling away. Wetness welded up behind MC’s eyes and she rose from her seat when the sound of water hitting tile reached her ears.

When Zen returned to the living room. MC was gone.


	3. "Marry me?" "I think we may have skipped over some very important steps in our relationship here. Mainly all of the dating ones." - 707/MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Text Conversation, 707 is a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me at reformedtsundere.tumblr.com !!

It’s only been six days since MC appeared in the RFA chat but Seven couldn’t stop thinking about her. He’d done his best not to look at the cameras situated around Rika’s apartment, privacy, and all the jazz, but with each passing day, it got harder and harder to turn his eyes away from the security monitor footage constantly rolling in the corner of his second monitor. To be fair, it was alright right above his Cattube feed. So if he peeked every so often no one else needed to know but him.

His phone dinged somewhere a little past midnight, and Seven, still working on back hacking the mysterious ‘Unknown’ code, clicked into the RFA app, hopping, but know it might not be the case, that it was MC on the other end, restless and unable to sleep, looking for someone to talk with. Looking, maybe, for Seven specifically.

He was not disappointed. MC’s little icon popped up in a new chat feed.

“Can’t sleeeep.” Was all it read. Seven noticed no one else was online and decided it was his time to strike up a conversation, just between the two of them.

“Have you tried counting electric sheep?” He didn’t even have to wait for a minute before a response came in.

“Nothing’s helping. I even tried herbal tea T T …” Seven couldn’t help the little chuckle as he reclined back in his rolling chair. Already he felt the hours of tension from work melting off his shoulders.

“Maybe you could teach me how to code and then I call fall asleep at my keyboard like you do XD”

Overwhelmed with a rush of endearment Seven’s fingers typed rapidly and hit send without really reading what he’d written.

 _ **“Marry me?”**_  

Seven read over the message. A second passed. He let the words sink in. Another second. Seven jolted upright in his chair.

The chat didn’t update for a few long minutes. Long enough that Seven could feel a bead of nervous sweat run down his temple. What. Had. He. Done.

_**“I think we may have skipped over some very important steps in our relationship here. Mainly all of the dating ones.”** _

Seven wanted to throw his phone across the room. How could he have been so stupid? His panic led to racing thoughts which lead to more time passing of him not answering. The more seconds that slipped by, he realized, the less time he had to play it off as a joke and not an unconscious, likely reflective, comment.

Another dring broke through the anxious haze forming.

“Guess we’ll have to change that after the party huh? ;) ”

Seven let out a shaky breath and a smile slipped across his face.

“Yeah :)” He sent back. He relaxed into his chair again.

_Yeah…_


	4. "You know what, you're so easy to read. Your face reflects everything I feel towards you. And yes that is the same as me, I love you so much too. As much as you love me." - V/MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fluff, Marriage, Wedding Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me at reformedtsudere.tumblr.com for requests!

MC took a deep breath, hands clenching and unclenching around the stems in her hands, eyes transfixed on the flowers bundled so nicely. The bouquet was wrapped in a pearl colored satin ribbon. MC spent what felt like endless minutes trying to find catches in the fabric while the clock ticked down. A hand landed on her shoulder and made her jump. Her eyes snapped to the side away from the flowers in her hands to Jumin, looking sharp as ever in his three-piece suit. The smile on his face was relaxed, boarding on excited, at least as excited as Jumin could look.

“Are you ready?” MC swallowed and rolled her shoulders back, straightening up and nodding, nerves still curling in her stomach as she freed one hand from the bouquet and looped it through Jumin’s crooked arm.

“Is it stilly to be scared?” She asked. The smile on her face faltered just for a moment. Jumin, with his free hand, squeezed the one atop his arm reassuringly.

“Your life is about to change dramatically. I don’t see why it shouldn’t be.” Something about his cool and calculated reasoning put MC at ease and her lips loosened into something softer. Together they approached a pair of large oak double doors. The two attends waiting in front of them scrambled to their places and began easing them apart. Inside the sound of piano started drifting through.

MC couldn’t look anywhere that wasn’t directly down the aisle where Jihyun was waiting, sunglasses off and dressed in a dove gray tux. Out of the corner of her eyes, MC could see the attendants stand, and the other members of RFA standing off to the sides of the altar. If she would look closely enough she might have seen the tears welling in each of their eyes.

Jumin deposited MC in front of V and took his place off to the side with the others. Jihyun reached a hand outward and MC took it with trembling fingers, the smile on her lips getting watery as she let it all sink in.

The priest spoke but MC heard none of it, too hyperfocused on the wonderful, kind,  _amazing_ man in front of her. Then the officiate was asking for vows and Jihyun spoke first.

“ _ **You know what, you’re so easy to read.”**_  He chuckled softly, which caused MC to do so as well.  _ **“Your face reflects everything I feel towards you. And yes that is the same as me, I love you so much too. As much as you love me.”**_  He swallowed back choking emotions caught in his throat and placed a soft kiss to the knuckles of the hand he was still holding. MC could feel her eyes growing hot. When it came to her turn she could hardly speak.

“I don’t need you to see me for our feelings to reflect the same. Not when our hearts match just as much.” She could say nothing else, her feelings spilling over in the form of shaking shoulders and held back tears. A moment later they were kissing.

Together, they had a trifecta of matching things. Feelings, hearts and now, rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome!


End file.
